MP5K
MP5K – skrócona wersja pistoletu maszynowego MP5 firmy Heckler & Koch GmbH. Występuje w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania MP5K jest używane w misjach "Wejście", "Gniazdo szerszeni" i "Eksodus" przez towarzyszących Rangerów oraz wielu przeciwników – najczęściej w połączeniu z tarczą - a oprócz tego przez członków Navy SEALs i Task Force 141. W trybie multiplayer MP5K posiada przedni uchwyt, jednak w kampanii występuje bez niego. W misji "Wróg mojego wroga" MP5K pojawia się z zamontowanym tłumikiem i celownikiem laserowym (jako MP5KSD). Multiplayer MP5K to jeden z pierwszych pistoletów maszynowych, odblokowany po osiągnięciu 4-go poziomu w momencie, gdy gra oddaje do dyspozycji użytkownika system Stwórz klasę. Broń ta zadaje duże obrażenia oraz ma wysoką szybkostrzelność, co skutkuje dużym odrzutem. Z tego powodu zabicie celu z dużej odległości jest problematyczne, szczególnie po uwzględnieniu niskiego zasięgu. Z tego powodu, MP5K nie jest często spotykaną bronią. Gwoździem do trumny okazuje się tutaj UMP45, który jest odblokowywany na tym samym poziomie. Posiada lepszą celność, obrażenia i większy zasięg. Po zaaplikowaniu dodatku Szybki ostrzał rozrzut broni jest bardzo duży i ogranicza możliwość użycia MP5K do bardzo bliskich odległości. Celownik laserowy pozwala odrobinę zmniejszyć rozrzut, jednak zwykły celownik za bardzo nie ogranicza pola widzenia, więc gracze używają innych dodatków, np. powiększonych magazynków. Tłumik nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, ponieważ redukuje on i tak bardzo niski zasięg "na trzy strzały". W trybach Hardcore wystarczy jedno trafienie na bliski dystans i dwa na bardzo daleki, nie biorąc pod uwagę atutu Moc obalająca. Dodatki *Szybki ostrzał *Akimbo *Celownik laserowy *Celownik holograficzny *Tłumik *Celownik ACOG *Celownik termowizyjny *FMJ *Powiększone magazynki Galeria Mp5k 6.png|MP5K bez dodatków (SP) Mp5k 62.png|MP5K bez dodatków (MP) Mp5kiron 6.png|Przyrządy celownicze Mp5kr.JPG|Przeładowywanie MP5K Mp5kcropped.PNG|Worldmodel MP5K z kamuflażem arktycznym Mp5ksd 6.png|Ikonka MP5K 400px-MW2MP.jpg|Rosyjscy żołnierze z MP5K i tarczą Mw2mp5kdualwield.jpg|Dwa MP5K mw2mp5kfall.jpg|Kamuflaż typu Upadek Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania MP5K pojawia się tylko w misji "Dekret prezydenta", gdzie jest wykorzystywany przez Masona (z powiększonymi magazynkami, celownikiem kolimatorowym i kamuflażem pustynnym). Jest również używany przez Franka Woodsa, ale bez dodatków. Multiplayer MP5K jest wyposażony w unikalny uchwyt, przez co nie może być używany z tym dodatkiem. Ma znacznie mniejszy odrzut i kołysanie na boki, niż jego odpowiednik w Modern Warfare 2. Jest częścią klasy "SMG", przez co można go używać już od 1. poziomu. Jego szybkostrzelność - w porównaniu z wersją z MW2 - spadła. MP5K posiada jeden z najwolniejszych czasów przeładowania w kategorii pistoletów maszynowych - ta wada jednak blednie przy zaletach - ze względu na wysoką moc, pojemny magazynek i pełną automatykę jest popularną bronią. Z tej broni można również świetne strzelać z biodra, co w połączeniu z jego siłą ognia może być przydatne w bliskich starciach. Wybór MP5K jako pierwszej używanej broni jest bardzo dobrym pomysłem w multiplayerze - do 17. poziomu doświadczenia żaden pistolet maszynowy nie zadaje tak wysokich obrażeń. Większość dodatków - poza ACOGiem - jest warta używania. Powiększone magazynki dają 50% więcej pocisków w magazynku, co - przy wolnym czasie przeładowania - ma zbawienne skutki. Szybki ogień, mimo zwiększenia odrzutu, zwiększa obrażenia zadawane na sekundę, przez co MP5K może stać się alfą i omegą w walkach na bliskim dystansie - trzeba jednak pamiętać, że pociski są wypluwane jak zwariowane, więc i przeładowania będą częstsze. Na to zmartwienie jednak są atuty Padlinożerca i Zwinne ręce. Kolimator bądź celownik Reflex pozwalają na bardziej przejrzysty widok podczas celowania przez przyrządy i łatwiejsze kontrolowanie serii - przydaje się to szczególnie przy walce na średnim dystansie. Tłumik, w połączeniu z wysokimi obrażeniami z bliska, świetnie nadaje się do ataków z flanki oraz na tyły wroga - niemniej, trzeba pamiętać, że zmniejsza to efektywny zasięg broni, więc używanie jej na średnim/dużym dystansie jest de facto marnowaniem amunicji. MP5K statystykami bardzo przypomina inny pistolet maszynowy - AK-74U. Zadaje takie same obrażenia i posiada taki sam magazynek jak MP5K. Jednakże, AK-74U jest bardziej popularne ze względu na kilka znaczących różnic - mniejszy odrzut, możliwość zamontowania chwytu i szybsze przeładowanie oraz niski poziom odblokowania - 17. MP5K nadal jednak pozostaje stosunkowo popularną bronią, ze względu na swoje wysokie obrażenia i możliwość używania go od 1. poziomu doświadczenia. Dodatki *Kolimator *Tłumik *Celownik Reflex *Celownik ACOG *Szybki ogień *Powiększone magazynki Tryb Zombie W trybie Zombie MP5K można kupić za 1000 punktów na mapach Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La i Moon. Amunicja do tej broni kosztuje 500 punktów. Po ulepszeniu można uzyskać broń zwaną MP115 Kollider. MP5K a MP115 Kollider Galeria MP5K_1st_Person_BO.png|MP5K bez dodatków MP5KadsBO.jpg|Przyrządy celownicze Reloadingmp5k.PNG|Przeładowywanie MP5K Nuketown Gameplay.png|MP5K z celownikiem kolimatorowym Woods mp5k.jpg|Woods trzymający MP5K Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 MP5K można zobaczyć na filmie prezentującym tryb Przetrwania. Posiada zamontowany celownik kolimatorowy i holograficzny. W rzeczywistości jest to MP5 pod zmienioną roboczą nazwą "MP5K". Fakt ten można wytłumaczyć tym, że podczas wydania tego filmiku, gra nie była jeszcze w pełni ukończona. MP5k_Holographic_MW3.png|MP5K z celownikiem holograficznym Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kampania Broń można najczęściej znaleźć przy ciałach martwych żołnierzy wroga. Galeria Container MP5K BOD.png|MP5k na mapie Container z celownikiem kolimatorowym. Ciekawostki ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *W kampanii MP5K nie posiada uchwytu przedniego. W multiplayerze taki uchwyt się pojawia, jednak worldmodel jej nie posiada. *W multiplayerze MP5K z tłumikiem jest nazywane "MP5K z tłumikiem". Jednakże w kampanii jest określane jako "MP5KSD". *W kampanii MP5K jest drugą bronią używaną przez przeciwników z tarczą taktyczną. *Numer seryjny MP5K to 081223SR. *Ikonka ukazuje MP5K z 20-nabojowym magazynkiem. * MP5K jest drugą najlepszą bronią która jest używana przez graczy pierwszą jest Vector. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *MP5K ma najdłuższą animację przeładowania ze wszystkich pistoletów maszynowych. *MP5K to jedyny pistolet maszynowy, który nie akceptuje dodatku uchwyt. *Wersja występująca w grze jest jedną z pierwszych dostępnych na rynku - później pionowy uchwyt został usunięty. *Na zwiastunach Call of Duty: Black Ops MP5K posiadało inny dźwięk strzału. *MP5K w wersji gry na Wii ma inny dźwięk strzału. *Obrazek w Stwórz klasę MP5K pokazuje, że broń ma przełącznik rodzaju ognia ustawiony na półautomatyczny, mimo że jest to w pełni automatyczna broń. *Nazwa ulepszonego MP5K - MP115 Kollider - nawiązuje do pierwiastka 115. *Co dziwne, występuje w misji "Dekret prezydenta" – dokładnie w 1963 r. Występowanie jej, jak większości broni w Black Ops, jest niedociągnięciem, gdyż pierwsze prototypy MP5K powstały w 1976 roku. Wideo Call_of_Duty®_Modern_Warfare_2_-_MP5K_Submachine_Gun_Overview_(All_Attachments)|Przegląd dodatków, Modern Warfare 2 Black_Ops_MP5K_Submachine_Gun_-_All_Attachments_Weapon_Guide_Series|Przegląd dodatków, Black Ops en:MP5K Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Pistolety maszynowe w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified